mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Double Bash Wii
Mario Kart Double Bash Wii is the Mario Kart sequel to Mario Kart Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii. This game is basically the same as Mario Kart Double Dash!! except that it has more features. Characters Default Characters *Mario and Luigi: Middle and Middle *Peach and Daisy: Light and Light *Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Heavy and Middle *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Heavy and Middle *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa: Light and Light *Toad and Toadette: Light and Middle *Wario and Waluigi: Heavy and Middle *Yoshi and Birdo: Light and Middle *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi: Born and Born *Pianta and Noki: Heavy and Middle *Larry Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr.: Heavy and Middle *Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa:Light and Middle Unlockable Characters *King Boo and Petey Piranha: Heavy and Heavy *Baby Wario and Baby DK: Light and Light *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy: Born and Born *Dry Bones and Dry Bowser: Light and Heavy *Rosalina and Luma: Middle and Light *Mii and Mii: All and All *Funkey Kong and Dixie Kong: Middle and Light *King K. Rool and Kritter (Green): Heavy and Middle *Professor E. Gadd and Boo: Middle and Light *Hammer Bro. and Army Hammer Bro.: Heavy and Heavy *Fire Bro. and Boomerang Bro.: Heavy and Middle Cups Mushroom Cup *LuigiLuigi LaneCircut *Mushroom Dance Lounge *Mushroom Speedway *Yoshi Park *The Shake Dimension *Forever Forest Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Peach's Castle *Flower Fields *Goomba Church *Koopaseum *Dark Cave Star Cup *Kritter Cove *Mushroom Plains *Gelato Beach *Daisy's Plaza *The Comet Observatory *King Boo's Mansion Special Cup *E. Gadd's Lab *Deep Dark Galaxy *Lemmy’s Circus *Boo Barn *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Cups Shell Cup *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart DS) *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart Wii) *Wario Stadium (Mario Kart 64) *Yoshi Circuit (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Bowser Castle 3 (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Mario Circuit 2 (Super Mario Kart) Banana Cup *Donut Plains 2 (Super Mario Kart) *Baby Park (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Wario Stadium (Mario Kart DS) *Wario's Gold Mine (Mario Kart Wii) *DK's Jungle Parkway (Mario Kart 64) *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart Super Circuit) Leaf Cup *DK Summit (Mario Kart Wii) *DK Pass (Mario Kart DS) *Koopa Beach 1 (Super Mario Kart) *Yoshi Desert (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *DK Mountain (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart 64) Lightning Cup *Mario Raceway (Mario Kart 64) *Cheese Land (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart Wii) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart DS) *Bowser Castle 3 (Super Mario Kart) Rainbow Cup *Rainbow Road (Super Mario Kart) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 64) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart DS) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii) Multiplayer Modes *Battle *Balloon Battle *Coin Capture *Shine Sprint *Destruction Derby VS. Modes *Team Race: Play on a team. Whichever team gets the most points wins. *Regular Race: The player competes on racing on tracks. *Quick Race: A race when the player is going 2x faster then normal. Battle Stages *Mushroom City *Wario Ware *Bowser Battlefield *Nintendo Wii *Dry Dry Outpost (Unlockable) *Nintendo DS Lite (Unlockable) *Chain Chomp Wheel (Mario Kart Wii) *Block City (Mario Kart Double Dash!!) *Tart Top (Mario Kart DS) *Battle Course 2 (Mario Kart Super Circuit) *Battle Course 1 (Super Mario Kart) (Unlockable) *Double Deck (Mario Kart 64) (Unlockable) Category:Fanon Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games